1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a dolly with a one-piece plastic frame. More specifically, the invention relates to a dolly with a one-step injection molded one-piece plastic frame.
2. Brief Description Of The Related Art
It is well known to provide a plastic dolly with a rectangular frame formed by connecting a plurality of frame members. Such dollies typically include casters which are connected to the frame by caster bolts which are also used to secure the frame members together.
It is also known to include reinforcement elements in the frame members which are then assembled with the frame members to form the frame. It is also known to provide riser pads with protective caps for such a dolly. These riser pads and protective caps are similarly assembled with the frame members to form the frame of the dolly.
These known dollies, however, have the disadvantage that the entire dolly and frame must be disassembled to change its configuration. For instance, if a riser pad or protective cap is damaged and needs to be replaced, bolts must be removed for replacement of the damaged parts and removal of these bolts disassembles at least part of the frame. Also, if a different combination of reinforcement elements and/or riser blocks is required for supporting and transporting a specific load, the frame itself must at least partially be disassembled. This disassembly and reassembly of the frame itself may lead to an undesirable weakening of the structural strength and stability of the dolly.